Once upon a forest: a new world
by PendragonKuro
Summary: Uh-Oh! The furlings and Cornielius have wound up in a totally new environment. The Human World. Can they get back to Dapplewood, or is it too late? I REALLY suck at summeries. Please Read & Review. Thank you. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a forest 2: A New World Chapter 1

By

Pendragonkuro.

* * *

We see a white van driving across a long country road. The van has a redwood tree insignia on the sides and rear of the van. Two men, one twenty years old, the other in his early thirties. the younger of the two is looking out the window with an apathetic expresion plastered on his face."I can't believe i pulled all those hours for this. I should be helping with the oil spill off the gulf coast, not working inland." said Alex Marcus, one of the founders of Project Regen, a company devoted to environmental preservation. the Project was originally a sister orginization to the Nation Institute fo Mental Health, or N.I.M.H. for short. The Project gained enough money and was soon able to fund it's own work, however, and soon severed it's ties to N.I.M.H., calling their experiments cruel, unusual and unethical. "Relax Alex, we'll be done with the decontamination before thre day is done." said Raymond Nuegent, the brainchild behind Project Regen. Him and Alex had arrived at a disaster scene a month ago, along with other scientists including Daniel, Dr. Nuegents nineteen year old son aspiring biologist. During that time, a tanker truck hauling a shipment of methane ran over a broken beer bottle, shredding the right front tire and sending the truck and it's driver running off of the roand and into the thicket below. the driver had luckily survived the fall and got out of the wreckage to see if hecould get back to the road. the good news was that the fall was a lot shorter than it felt and he could get back to the road easilly. the bad news was that the cap on the tank trailer had flown of during the crash and was leaking out dangerously high amounts of methane. the man wasted no time in climbing back up to the road and getting to the nearest town, which happened to be a farming town by the name of Rowan Bluff. from there, the driver contacted Regen and the rest, as they say, is history.

it had been exactly one month since the accident, and Rymond and company were on one final decontamination run of the now recovering wilderness. they soon arrived at the forest's edge and then got out of the van to survey the surrounding area. this has only been their second run of the area since the day of the disaster, as other government scientists had cleaned most of the place up after the two had left to file their findings with the EPA. today, however, the forest was so clean that it seemed like the accident never happened, so there was no need for a hazmat suit this time around. the two quickly went to work, oblivious to a group of furry little stoweaways that had made their way into the back of the van.

* * *

Earlier that day, the sun was rising over all of Dapplewood, bathing the forest in it's golden morning light. Abigail, a young fieldmouse furling with a messy mop of auburn hair atop her head and wearing a nothing but a pair of overalls with a large golden button on the front, was watching the sunrise from the highest branches of her favorite tree. She was about to climb a little higher, but she heard her father calling her from below, so she started to slide and swing down the branches and onto the trunk of the tree where she climbed back down to the ground.

"Abigail." her father called. "Why don't you come when I call?" he asked rhetorrically. He jumped slightly whe he felt small a tug on his tail. he spun around to find his daughter giving him an innocent look. "There you are. I was looking all over for you Abigail. Now hurry up or you'll be late for furling class." he said. "Yes daddy." she replied in a sickeningly sweet tone of voice. she then ran of in the direction of the great oak tree on the hilltop, only stopping to turn to her father and saying goodbye. Her father then started to think to himself. "I hope she'll be alright. she has a knack for biting off more than she can chew...No. I think she'll be okay. especially after what happened a month ago. She's growing up and I have to realise that." he then walked back iside of their home.

* * *

Speaking of biting off more than you can chew, we turn our attention to a fallen log, home of the hedgehog family. the forest is usually quiet most of the morning. That is until the hedgehog family wakes up. The hedgehog children went about the daily breakfast routine of grabbing whatever food was set on the table by their mother. everyone was able to grab at least one morsel of food. Everyone, that is, except Russel, A plump hedgehog furling wearing a green vest and a pair of yellow shorts. As always, he was last to the table again and there was bearly any left for him. he then tugged on his mother's apron as she was washing the dishes.

"Moooom" he whined, "they aren't letting me get any food again." "Well you'll just have to wake up a little earlier Rolland." Replied Mrs. Hedgehog, confusing her son for one of the others again. "For the last time, it's _Russel._" he said in a slightly annoyed tone. "Oh no, you ca't be Russel. He's already at furling class." she Replied.

Russel than nearly jumped out of his skin. "CLASS?! I almost forgot about it!" he yelped as he rushed out the door.

* * *

"Mom, stop it. I'm running late for class." said Edgar, a gray furred mole wearing a red beret, a red & white stiped scarf, a yellow jacket and his trademark spectacles.

"Hold on Edgar, aren't you forgetting somrthing?" she asked him. "Well, I've got my glasses, schoolbooks and my hat and scarf. what else is there?" he askedas he then started to head off in the direction of the great oak tree.

What about a goodbye kiss? asked Mrs. Mole as she watched her son run off into the distance. "Come on mom, I'm not a little kid anymore" "But Edgar-" "I'll see you later mom." Replied Edgar as he interrupted his mother. as soon as he was out of sight , then started to weep a few tears of joy. "*sniff* My little baby's growing up."

* * *

A little Badger furling wearing a little pink dress was ringing the school bell. Her name is kept ringing the bell before she noticed her friends Abigail, Russel & Edgar Rushing up the hillside. "There you guys are I've been ringing this bell forever and ever waiting for you guys to show up because uncle Cornelius has a suprise plannedfor us but we've probably missed it already!"

She then took in a _REALLY_ long breath due to saying all that in onebreath without so much as a stop midsentence. she then asked the group "what took you so long?!"

"My dad."

"My mom"

"No breakfast."

Replied Abigail, Edgar and Russel respectivley. they the entered the tree, hoping they were still able to hear what the suprise was. Unbeknownst to them, this would soon set in motion their biggest adventure yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Upon a Forest:A New World Chapter 2

By

Pendragonkuro

* * *

The furlings entered the classroom and soon took their seats. The classroom had gotten much roomier ever since the furlings returned from their last adventure. the overall clutter had been cleared to make room for new desks and other tools of the academic kind. Not only that, but the dapplewood community had also grown due to the rise in denizens. This was mostly due to the draining of the swamp by humans. causing a mass exodus of swamp creatures and animals from farther off, including a band of mic eand squirrels who came from a distant meadow called Oakseed, which was destroyed by a wildfire. Amongst these displaced familes were other furlings that Abigail, Edgar & Russel had met on their journey to save Michelle. The Refugees came in such numbers that Cornieleus had to make room for the new arrivals. That was all in the the previous month. The other furlings had already taken out their textbooks and were looking at the only three furlings who were late. the three furlings took their assigned seats.

Abigail sat next to Willy, A gray male fieldmouse with short brown hair and wearing a puple T-shirt with a big yellow horzontal stripe. Russel sat next to Waggs, A Hot-Blooded, Short-Tempered red squirrel who only wore a light blue vest. Finally, Edgar sat next to Bosworth, a little kingfisher wearing a red sweater and a teal sailor cap.

"You're late again Abigail." said Willy. "Yeah. You've got to start coming in ealier you guys, or you might get in trouble." said Bosworth with a hint of fear in his words.

"Oh grow a backbone birdie! What's that ol' badger gonna do, snore at us?" Waggs laughter was cut short as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He gulped then he turned around to find Cornielius with a stern but friendly expression on his face. "I'm glad you like this class so much. In fact, I'm so glad that I've decided to give you extra homework."

Waggs groaned at the elderly badger's sarcastic remark as the others started giggling to themselves. "Alright furlings, settle down. Now, I'm sorry for running a little behind, but I-" He interrupted himself when he saw Abigail raise her hand. "Yes Abigail?" "Were you watching the humans again?" "I was Abigail. Apperently this is the last time they will be here before they return to the city for good." A collective "AWWWWW." came from the furlings. "But uncle Corneilius, I wanted to see the humans." said Michelle in a disappointed tone. "Well, maybe we'll se them on our weekly ramble. said Cornielius as he fiddled with his glasses. The students then started chattering again. "Alright furlings, please calm yourselves. We'll go on our ramble after we finish our reading assignments. The Badger then proceeded to read a story from a very large book.

* * *

The time had come to take their wekly ramble. the students the walked single-file out of the classroom and outside into the mid-morning sun. After making a head count to make sure everyone was present and accounted for, Cornielius then looked at the forest they called home.

"Look at that." thought Cornielius "The forest looks so healthy and green. It's hard to imagine that anything bad ever happened to it." His train of thought was interrupted by Michelle, who started tugging on his coat. "What are you doing uncle Cornielius?" she asked. "I'm sorry Michelle, I was just remembering what happened a month ago." this made Michelle tear up a little. "Now now Michelle, don't cry." "Do you think mommy and daddy are watching over me?" asked Michelle. "I think they are watching over all of us even as we speak." said Cornielius. This seemed to cheer her up as she then started to run over to join the other furlings. He then turned around and said to the furlings

"All right everybody, listen up. I want all of you to stay with the group. no running off in any durection unless it's a a stop on today's ramble. Understand?" "Yes Cornielius." said the furlings. "alright then. Let's get moving." said cornielius as he started walking along the dirt path, the furlings following suit.

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time they were walking back to school. they had learned much on their ramble and even got to see the humans. Michelle, on the other hand, wanted to see them up close and had wandered away from the group. Cornielius noticed this halfway to the school. He asked Abigail, Russel, Edgar, Willy, Waggs and Bosworth to go with him while he told the other students to go home early for the day. the other furlings complied by cheering happily and running of in the direction of their homes. Meanwhile, Michelle had wandered into one the back of the P.R. van and was amazed at all the strange macines she saw. This euphoria was short lived when she felt something grab her by the shoulder. It was Cornielius, accmpanied by the other six furlings. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you!" said Cornielius in a serious manner. "You could have been hurt. Or worse, captured." "I'm sorry uncle Cornielius." she said. "We'll talk about it later. for now let's-" Suddenly, they heard voices and footsteeps that seemed to be getting closer. Suddenly, the doors closed and the engine was started.

* * *

"So, do we have everything?" asked Dr. Nuegent. "For the millionth time already, YES!" Replied Alex harshly. "I'm just making sure so that we don't leave anything behind."

"Come on now. You know I'm always careful." said Alex. What about the Rochester incident?" asked Dr. Nuegent. "I thought I told you not to bring that up again." "Calm down Alex, I was only having a bit of fun." Alex smirked. "And you are how old now?" They both laughed as Alex pulled the van out of park and got back onto the road.

* * *

"What do we do Cornielius?" asked a panicked Edgar. "I...I-I don't really know." said Cornieluis who was currently at a loss for words. soon they would be arriving in the city. Who knows what lies ahead for the frlings and their teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Upon a Forest 2:A New World Chapter 3

By

Pendragonkuro

* * *

Alex was driving the van down the country road, the city in plain signt. It was around 5:00 in the evening and the sun was setting. All the while, the furlings were trapped in the back of the van without a clue on how to escape. "We're trapped." said Willy. "We're trapped _AND_ the doors are locked" said Russel. "Well this is just great!" Said Waggs "We wouldn't even be in this mess if if wasn't for Michelle." "Don't talk about my niece like that!" Cornielius said in a low growl. "He's right uncle Cornielius." the others turned around to see Michelle sobbing a little. "I should have stayed with the group. It's all my fault." She started to cry a little more as Cornielius startred to wipe her eyes with a handkerchief. "There there Michelle. Everything will be alright." the van came to a stop as Alex and Dr. Neugent got out of the van and started to open up the back of the van.

* * *

"Good job Alex. You didn't forget anything." said . "Will you please just drop the joke, it's getting reaaly old now." said Alex in an annoyed tone. "I was only having a bit of fun" "Geez, you're so childish." said Alex "and you're a buzzkill. Your point?" "Look, just help me unload the equipment. Because, unlike you, I don't actually live at HQ. I have my own home and I want to get back there ASAP" said Alex. "Alright then. Now, help me carry these crates back inside." said Dr. Neugent as both him an Alex lifted up the crates and carried them inside of a huge ten-story building...well, huge to the furlings who jumped out of the van while the two humans were unloading the equipment.

They hid behind a garbage can and tried to think of a way to get back home. "What do we do now Cornielius?" asked Russel "I don't know, but I'll think of something" said Cornielius.

"Maybe we could try talking to them" suggested Edgar. "I mean, aren't they the ones who let me out of that trap last time?" "Edgar is right" said Abigail "If they wanted to harm us, don't you think they would have done it already?" Cornielius noticed that what they said was true. "You are right. Perhaps the are blissfully unaware of our presence."

Once again, he felt Michelle tugging on his coat. He looked down at her as she then said "It wouldn't to ask. Isn't that what you always say uncle Cornielius?" "You're right Michelle." he said. "We'll find someone to ask inside...that is, If we can get inside." he said as they all walked up to the automatic doors. they slid open by themselves, which made the furlings uneasy. "The doors...they just opened all by themselves." said Willy. "Maybe they're *gulp* expecting us." said bosworth "What are you all afraid of? It's just a doorway. Don't be such a baby." taunted Waggs, Who was aleady halfway inside. the others decided follow Waggs into the lobby. They walked right past the receptionist, Who was so wrapped up in listening to her MP3 player to notice anything below desk level. They then walked through another pair of automatic doors to find the hallways to be barely lit, as most of the personel had already gone home at this point, save for a few doors that still had light coming from the inside. They wandered into one of the bigger offices to see if anyone was inside. sadly, the office was empty. they then decided to look around a bit. while searching through the room for a few minutes, Russel happened upon a bowl of roasted peanuts on the desk. as he stated to snack on the peanuts, the others heard footsteps approaching and started to look for places to hide. that's when Abigail noticed where Russel was. she tried to warn him about the human approaching but soon had to make herself scarce as Alex walked through the doorway, talking on his cellphone.

* * *

"Yes...uh-huh...yeah...That's right. the forest has been cleaned up completely. There's no more contamination leftover..." He paused slightly, noticing the plump hedgehog eating out of the snack bowl. Russel was enjoying the peanuts so much that he didn't bother to notice the bigger glass bowl above his head. When he looked up and noticed that he was trapped, he turned around to find himself face to face with Alex. He then started to panic as Alex continued to watch. "Poor little guy. I wonder how you got here?...You must have climbed in the van by mistaAAAAAIIIIEEEEEE!!!!" Alex then looked down to see Waggs having bitten into his knee. he then stumbled backwards in an attempt to shake Waggs off of his leg. "Why you little...!" "You wanna say that to my face, chump?" Alex stopped for a second "...I must've hit my head harder than I thought." He then noticed the others had come out of hiding. "Aw man! When the doc sees this he's going to freak!" "Excuse me." Alex then jumped to his feet."Who said that?" "I did." Alex looked down to see Michelletugging on his pant leg. "Are you talking to me?" She nodded with a smile. "Oh jus great. Now I'm going mad. I'm talking to the animals." Cornielius then asked him "And just what is so strange about that?" "Animals can't talk!" "Of course we can, we've just never had to talk to humans before." explained Cornielius to Alex. "But why haven't you talked to humans before? Whats wrong with us?" Alex then proceeded to facepalm for asking such a stupid question."Oh yeah. that's right. But why are you guys here?"

* * *

"...So you ended up here on account of the the trip?" "That's right. Alex, was it? You have to help us get back to dapplewood." said Cornielius after having told Alex about who they were, Where they were from and how they got there. "Well, I don't quiteknow what to to about all this..." the furlings and Cornielius started to frown."...But I do know someone who can."


	4. Chapter 4

Once Upon a Forest 2: A New World Chapter 4

By

Pendragonkuro

* * *

The walk from Alex's office was short for the most part. The lab was located at the center of the complex, where Dr. Neugent would usually work late on his projects, ideas to make the earth a greener planet. Alex breathed a sigh of relief when he found the good doctor studying some algae. Alex sat down next to Dr. Nuegent and tried to get his attention. "Doc? Dr. Nuegent?" No reaction. "Doc" he then heard him snoring. an impish grin made it's way onto his face "WAKE UP RAY!!!" Dr. Neugent awoke with such a start that he fell out of his chair. "You do know there are better alternatives to waking someone up. besides, you know how much I detest my first name" "Whatever. Anyways doc, I have something I need you to look at." Alex held up an animal carrier to the doctor. "I think we might have had stowaways on our return trip. They also have a request. " He then placed the carrier gently on the table and opened it up. nothing happened "What exactly are you trying to pull here Alex?" said Dr. Neugent, obviously not impressed.

"If you will just hold on a minute. Come on guys, it's alright. he's a friend." said Alex trying to coax the furlings out of the carrier. What happened next left the doctor speechless. He saw two fieldmouse, a hedgehog, a mole, a wren, a red squirrel and to badgers of different age standing upright and wearing clothes. What he soon heard, however, took the cake. "Are you Dr. Neugent?" asked Cornielius. This was all to much for Dr. Nuegent, who promptly fainted.

When he came to, he found a Michelle standing on his chest, looking into his eyes and asking him "Are you going to take us home mister?" She then got off of him as he picked himself up off of the ground and asked Alex what exactly was going on here.

* * *

After Alex had filled him in on the current predicament, Dr. Neugent began to stroke his chin. "So, are you helping us or not?" asked Waggs impatiently. "Well first off, my squirrely friend, I would like to ask if Cornielius could stay here for a few days so I can learn more about this "Dapplewood" of yours. the rest of you would be free to return home." he replied. "What?! Why would you want to even do that?!" Waggs asked in an appalled sort of tone. "Yeah! If he stays, we stay!" said Willy "Don't you know what all of this means?" "Oh boy, here we go again." said Alex, rolling his eyes. "If other animals are able to talk, it could breakdown an enourmous language barrier. think about it, there would be no more need for need for new land, no forest could ever illeagallly be cut down ever again. This is such a major scientific breakthrough!" proclaimed the doc as Alex went over to him to try and calm him down. "Easy Ray, You're getting all sweaty again. That, and you're scaring our little friends here."

* * *

Soon it was settled. The furlings were to stay with Alex while cornielius stayed back at Project Regen headquarters. The furlings followed teir new friend, Alex, out of the building. It was now getting dark, causing a near by streetlight to turn on. He noticed them stare at the light with awe and said "If you think thats fascinating, then you'll _REALLY_ like where I live. Now hurry up and get in the car, I'm late enough as it is." He then opened up the door to his sedan to let the furlings in, to which they just stared at in in confusion. Russel, however, showed an expression of fear when he realised what it was. "That's the thing that nearly killed me!" he told the others. they then started to back away from it slowly. "Guys, it's alright. these things only work when someone is inside." said Alex, trying to calm them down a little. It semmed to work as they came forward again. " Now get in please. I don't have al night." he said, his patience wearing thin. They then got in to the passenger seat. He then closed the door behind the furlings as he then began to walk around to the driver-side door, opened it up, sat down, closed his door and started the ignition. the sound of the motor starting startled the furlings, though they noticed that Alex was calm which in turn made them calm. He put the car into gear and pulled out of the parking lot, making his way towards the middle of the city.

* * *

The large ornate doors opened to reveal a top-floor penthouse overlooking most of the city. The furlings were amazed by the sight and walked over to the window. "Wow! You're city is beautiful." exclaimed Abigail. "Why thank you uhhh...*ahem* I'm sorry, I never really got your names." Said Alex.

My name is Abigail and this Willy." she said as she brought Willy over. "I'm Russel." said the hedgehog. "My name is Edgar." said the mole. "I'm Bosworth." said the wren. "Why should I tell you my name?" asked the red squirrel."Sorry about that. His name is Waggs" said Edgar finally, the little badger girl made a little curtsey with her dress and said " And my name is Michelle. Nice to meet you." she said politley. Alex then said "Well now that pleasentries are now out of the way, could I get you all some thing to eat?" they agreed to dinner and soon made their way into the banquet hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Once upon a forest: A new world chapter 5

By

Pendragonkuro

* * *

The furlings were astounded by the dining hall and the regal aura that seemed to cast a certain air about the place. Alex sat down at the end of the table, only to realise that the furlings weer too small to get up to the table by themselves. "Oh, I'm sorry. Here, let me help you." he said as he hoisted the hurlings onto the table."Please, help yourselves." said Alex The furlings then began to walk across the table to find something to eat. Abigail got a tangerine from the fruit bowl, Willy got a slice of cheese, Edgar found some lettuce in a salad, Michelle got a couple of grapes for her self and to share with Bosworth, Russel and Waggs, however, went straight for the desser platter instead. they finished supper without saying a word and soon returned to the living room to ask Alex the many questions they had.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in dapplewood, the parents were worried about their children. Earlier that day, they asked the student furlings where Cornielius and the other six were. the students had no idea where they were...well, most of them did. one of them snuck off to follow cornielius and the others and described the aforementioned scenario to the adults.

Needless to say that this news spread like wildfire and soon the adults held a town meeting.

They used the school house as an impromptu assembly hall. Some of the adults were arguining with themselves on what to do about this dilemma. others were either panicking or trying to mediate the ensuing arguments. That's when Mrs. Mole stepped up to the front of the class. "Excuse me?" she said. No repliy. "Excuse me!" she said it a little louder. still they all talked on. They finally stopped when she put her fingers to her lips a whistled loudly. "Thank you. Now, as you all know, our children are lost in the city and could be in danger this very minute. does any one have any ideas on what we can do to get them back?" "what if we just walk to the city and bring them back?" asked a male vole. "We don't even know where the city is." argued a female skunk furling. they all then started to argue again. another shrill whistle silenced them. "we don't know where exactly it is, but the little furling who saw the human carrier take our children said that it headed east. if we could find a way to get there and back, we could send a rescue party to find them." replied Mrs. Mole. "I remember Abigail mentioning something about getting medicine for Michelle and flying back here using a flying machine? why don't we just build one of those and find our children?" said Mr. Fieldmouse. "He's right. Mabye cornielius made plans for the flying. machine. quick everybody, we need to find those plans!" everyone than searched the schoolhouse from top to bottom, but to no avail. That is until Mrs. Hedgehog noticed a piece of paper clipped to the blackboard.

"Everyone come here quick!" she called out. the others then looked over the plans and decided that they should get started on the flying machine right away.

* * *

"Please, one at a time." said Alex as he found himself being bombarded with questions. he then pointed to Abigail and said"Okay, you first Abigail." Abigail then spoke up.

"What do you call this city?" "We humans call it San Francisco. what is the name of your home?" Alex asked "Dapplewood." said Abigail. "Ok, now you Bosworth." "What else is here in the city?" asked Bosworth. "Well, there is plenty to do here, such as playing in the park, going dancing or even going to the theatre to watch a movie." Alex said. Edgar tried to ask what a movie was but was cut off by a certain red squirrel. "OH! Me next!" "Alright Waggs. what do you want to know?" "What exactly were you doing in Dapplewood?" he asked Alex. "Well you see, I work with a group of humans who try to protect the environment. sometimes it's really easy, like helping some animals across a freeway. Other times we put ourselves in danger to protect the plants and animals that live in the wild. the reason I came to your forest was because of a tanker truck carrying toxic gas that crashed nearby. when me and the doc got there, the forest was in a sorry state. I remember a little mole that got caught in a hunters trap. the poor little guy was scared witless...actually, he looked a little like you Edgar." "That's because it _was_ me." Alex was a little surprised at this. "Well, I guees fate truely can be tricky. Okay, one last question." Michelle raised her hand "Yes Michelle?" "Will we see our families again?" Michelle asked "I'm sure you will." Alex replied. He then looked at the clock. Both hands were on the twelve."It's getting late. I think I'll head in for the night." "What are we then, _DIRT_? We nee a place to sleep too."

"Don't worry about it. You all can sleep with me. I have a small pet bed set aside for injured animals, it's large enough for all of you." Alex then got up and took the furlings back to his room.

* * *

Soon, the Furlings and their new friend fell fast asleep, completeley oblivious to the camera drone floating outside of the window.

"So, these are the'Furlings' that climbed into the van?" "Yes sir. they say they are from a place full of animals like them." Said a familiar voice, the source of said voice can now be seen as a shillouette behind the fogged-up glass of a telephone booth. "Interesting. And you are sure noone followed you here?" asked the mysterious voice on the end of the receiver."No one is out at this hour of the morning. At least, not where I am at the moment." "Good, We here at the UHA pride ourselves on efficency and punctuality. Even so, I myself am simply the messenger For Lord Order's word." said the voice on the other line. "Don't worry, their essences are as good as yours." "Perfect, I shall come by in a few days to retrieve them, Don't fail me or you'll pay for it in full. The last thing I need is more Citadel agents sticking the pretensious little noses where they shouldn't be!" the voice finished this sentence by immediatly hanging up. The booth door opened up to reveal none other than Dr. Nuegent himself.

"Don't worry sir, I will not let you down."

_To Be continued in Once Upon a Forest: When worlds collide._


End file.
